Nem tão perfeito
by Little Targaryen
Summary: Stefan e Katherine mantem um casamento de fachada, quando uma baba passa uma noite cuidando da filha dele e presencia uma briga, uma nova historia começa a surgir! BonnieXDamon/ ElenaxStefan
1. Chapter 1

Tudo pertence a CW e a titia L. J. Smith

Cap. 1

Trabalhar de baba nesse momento não poderia ser pior, mas desde que meu irmão esta doente e seu tratamento e caro demais, qualquer trabalho vai ajudar a pelo menos completar o dinheiro da feira não e?

Quando cheguei à mansão dei uma olhada ao redor e deduzi que quem vivia ali era rico, então me pagariam bem, subi os degraus da varanda a casa parecia ser antiga mais tinha um toque moderno, toquei a campainha e alguns minutos depois escutei saltos batendo alto em direção a porta, me afastei um pouco, a mulher loira com os olhos azuis parecia ter de 50 a 40 anos, o vestido q usava mostrava q mesmo em idade avançada estava com tudo em cima, o vestido deixava seus seios praticamente para fora, e parava a muitos centímetros do joelho, ela tinha uma careta amarga quando me examinou, parecia estar em um impasse mental então decidi me apresentar.

- Oi, eu sou Elena Gilbert, falei com a senhora pela manha, sou a nova baba... – ela me cortou.

- Deixei bem claro na agencia que não queria essas periguetes aqui na minha casa, mas meu marido não esta em casa então você não vai ter a chance de dar em cima dele, e como já estou atrasada você vai ficar por hoje cuidando daquela peste, e vou logo avisando nada de doces, nada de desenhos animados na TV, nada de mimos, daqui a 20 minutos o tutor dela vai chegar, você vai levá-la a mesa de jantar e ficara só olhando não era interromper em nada ok? – nesse meio tempo ela tinha me levado para dentro da casa e subia comigo ela segurava com força meu braço, eu respirei fundo, eu precisava do dinheiro...

- Esse é o quarto da Annabelle, nada de apelidos também! – ela disse olhando severamente para mim,ela abriu a porta o interior do quarto era todo roxo, com flores por todos os cantos no tapete acolchoado uma menina brincava com bonecas, ela tinha 5 anos no máximo os cachos loiros como os da mãe caiam em suas costas, quando percebeu a presença da mãe ela se levantou e correu para a mãe que só fez levantar a mãe os olhos verdes dela que estavam cheios de alegria só pela simples entrada da mãe caíram e ela se afastou colocando as mãos na costas e olhando para o chão.

- Essa e a nova baba, Elena Gilbert, não a enlouqueçam como fez com a outra! – ela disse como uma mãe trata desta forma um filho?

- Mãe, a senhora sabe que dia é hoje? – a menina perguntou ainda olhando para o chão.

- Dia do poker. – disse ela rispidamente, vi uma lagrima escorrer do rosto da menina.

- Você só vai sair quando eu chegar, daqui a 3 horas, as nove depois q o tutor de ela sair, ela vai direto para a cama, ok? – disse ela da porta.

- Eu não sei o nome da senhora... – eu disse bestamente.

- Katherine Pierce, mais alguma coisa? – ela perguntou na porta, eu balancei a cabeça bestamente, ela saiu batendo a porta com força, depois de escutar os pneus do carro se afastar da casa, eu subi as escadas parei na porta do quarto de Annabelle, ela estava sentada na cama com a cabeça baixa e as pernas balançando, eu pude deduzir que ela estava chorando.

- Ei, porque esta chorando? – eu perguntei sentando ao lado dela.

- Hoje é o meu aniversário, e a mamãe não lembrou. – disse ela com uma voz baixa.

- Ei ela deve estar preocupada com outras coisas não se preocupe Annabelle. – eu disse tentando alegrá-la.

- Pode me chamar de Anne, papai me chama assim e o tio Damon e a tia Bonnie também!

- Ok, Anne! – eu disse dando um sorriso ela me respondeu com um maior ainda, como uma mãe pode reclamar tendo uma filha tão linda assim? Eu me assustei com o telefone tocando, deu um pulo, Anne começou a rir e deitou de tanto rir enquanto eu corria para atender ao telefone.

- Alô? – eu disse afoita.

- É da residência dos Salvatore? – uma voz severa falou.

- S- Sim! – eu gaguejava com falta de ar, afinal a casa é enorme!

- Eu só estou ligando para avisar que o tutor da senhorita Annabelle, esta doente e não poderá ir dar aula a ela hoje! – disse rapidamente, logo em seguida desligando o telefone na minha cara, eu subi resmungando, quando cheguei ao quarto vi Annabelle deitada admirando o teto com uma carinha tão adorável.

- O seu tutor esta doente não vai poder vir. – eu disse me deitando ao lado dela na cama, ela abriu um sorriso e continuou a olhar o teto eu segui seu exemplo.

- Com fome? – eu perguntei.

- Sim, mais eu prefiro esperar o papai chegar para comer mamãe só me da coisas verdes e sem gosto, papai espera ela dormir e me da doces, sanduíches com carne... – ela disse.

- Mas você vai passar todo esse tempo sem comer? – eu perguntei preocupada.

- Eu já estou acostumada... – disse despreocupadamente.

- Mas não devia faz mal pro seu estomago, vamos você deve saber aonde tem todas as coisas gostosas de comer. – eu disse me levantando.

- Mas a mamãe não disse pra você não e dar nada disso? – ela perguntou confusa se sentando.

- Ela não precisa saber... – eu disse dando um sorriso ela gargalhou e pulou da cama correndo ate cozinha, eu acompanhei, enquanto escutava o que o pai dela fazia, ele concerteza era bem diferente da mãe dela, na cidade corria um boato que o casamento dos dois foi forçado, porque o Sr. Salvatore tinha 26 anos de idade um medico extraordinário, herdeiro de 50% de uma rede de hotéis mundial, enquanto Katherine era filha de um banqueiro que perdeu o emprego, como a família Salvatore precisava de um herdeiro rápido, já que Damon, o outro irmão, tinha 30 anos e tinha um namoro de longa data com uma contadora chamada Bonnie Bennett, e não pensava em casamento, eles precisavam disso para manter a linhagem então empurraram o irmão mais novo que na época estava com 21 anos.

- Elena? - a voz de Anne me tirou das minhas divagações – Você sabe fazer brigadeiro?

- Sim, e posso dizer que o meu brigadeiro é o melhor! – eu disse enquanto a colocava em cima da bancada.

- Ótimo, pois eu quero brigadeiro, o papai não sabe fazer, só a tia Bonnie faz pra mim quando a mamãe me deixa no apartamento do tio Damon. – disse ela sorrindo.

- A qual é? O meu brigadeiro não entra na lista Anne? – a voz de um homem me tirou da conversa que eu tinha com Anne.

- Tio Damon! – ela soltou um grito de felicidade, enquanto o homem vinha e pegava ela no colo e a girava no ar ela soltou um grito de contentamento, eu observava a cena, com um sorriso pelo menos nem toda a família dessa garota era ruim com ela.

- E quem é essa que você induziu a lhe dar doces? – ele perguntou sentando ela de novo no balcão da cozinha.

- Elena Gilbert, a nova baba e eu não a induzi a nada, o meu tutor ficou doente e não pode vir entoa resolvemos fazer um lanchinho! – disse ela alegre.

- Ok eu vou acreditar, porque você não vai La fora ver a tia Bonnie? – ele a perguntou ela balançou a cabeça e saiu correndo.

- Acho que você não quer ficar no emprego certo? – ele perguntou divertido enquanto eu continuava a fazer o brigadeiro.

- Tecnicamente acho que a Sr.ª Pierce nesse caso não foi com a minha a cara, aparentemente ela não confia que o marido que seja leal a ela. – eu disse divertida. – O emprego eu preciso e muito se você quer saber! – eu disse desligando o fogo.

- Ok, eu já entendi que a Katherine não gosta de você: fato, mas você não esta na faculdade? Quantos anos você tem? – ele perguntou passando o dedo no prato que eu acabara de por o brigadeiro para esfriar, eu dei um tapa na Mao dele, ele era uma boa pessoa e muito agradável de conversar, eu vi que ele estava procurando alguma coisa que me denunciasse como uma incapaz de cuidar da sobrinha dela.

- Meu irmão esta com leucemia e o tratamento é muito caro minha tia e o marido dela ganham bem porem as coisas La em casa estão um pouco difíceis, já que minha tia largou o emprego temporariamente para cuidar do Jeremy, ela não queria que eu largasse a faculdade de Administração de Empresas, então eu resolvi ajudar com algum dinheiro. – eu disse me encostando no balcão.

- Ok, então você é a típica jovem depressiva sem amigos que vive para a família? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Não, depressiva é a ultima coisa que eu sou, se bem que eu estou solteira há dois dias, isso pode se chamar de abstinência sexual? – eu perguntei irônica.

- Muito engraçado, a Anne gosta de você, mas como Katherine provavelmente vai colocá-la para fora quando chegar, boa sorte com o seu irmão e melhoras, eu já vou só passei para ver se estava tudo bem, mas já vi que Anne esta bem acompanhada, vou te dar um conselho não deixe pistas que deu doce a ela ok? – ele disse na porta de casa, ao longe eu vi uma mulher com Anne encostada no conversível preto ela brincava com a garota, Damon se aproximou e se despediu de Anne que veio correndo eu a peguei no colo enquanto ela sorria de dentro do carro a mulher morena sorriu pra mim enquanto Damon acenava para Anne, entramos depois de ver o carro sumir na estrada ao longe.

- O brigadeiro esta pronto, eu acho que já esta bom para se comer, vamos? – eu perguntei indo para cozinha.

- Sim! – ela cantarolou alegre.

- Já escovou os dentes? – eu perguntei a ela.

- Sim! – ela disse se deitando na cama, eu a cobri e logo ela estava em um sono tranqüilo, eu apaguei a luz e sai do quarto, encostando a porta resolvi estudar para esperar a Pierce afinal ainda faltava 1 hora para ela chegar.

- Anne? – a voz de um homem me assustou eu dei um pulo da cadeira derrubando meus livros.

- Ela esta dormindo! – eu respondi caminhando ate as escadas o homem já estava no meio delas, ele se virou e me encarou, eu nunca tinha visto um homem mais lindo que aquele os olhos verdes me prenderam por vários instantes os cabelos tinham o aspecto sedoso, de repente me vi com as mãos entrelaçadas naqueles cabelos...

- E quem é você? – ele perguntou enquanto tirava o, sobretudo deixando a vista por baixo da camisa justa o corpo bem definido.

- A baba, a nova baba! Elena Gilbert. – eu disse estendo a mão feito uma idiota, ele apertou minha mão e sorriu.

- Stefan Salvatore, onde esta Katherine? – ele perguntou.

- Ela saiu, disse que era noite do poker. – eu disse.

- Ela não se lembrou do aniversário da Anne não foi? – ele disse com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Não, mas o seu irmão mais velho passou aqui com a namorada. – eu disse.

- Ela esta bem?

- Acho que sim, ela é igual a mim quando estou triste me afogo em doces, ela disse que o Senhor Não sabe fazer brigadeiro. – eu disse tentando amenizar a situação.

- Verdade... – disse pensativo, o que eu vi depois daquela nossa simples conversa me deixou completamente sem fala, e com muita pena de Stefan Salvatore ele merecia coisa bem melhor.

- Fica quieto a baba ainda deve estar aqui! – a voz de Katherine soou por toda a casa.

- Problema dessa vadia, seu marido não esta em casa e você não vai chamá-la novamente, o que temos a perder? – a voz de um homem aparentemente com 35 anos gritou como se quisesse que eu ouvisse.

- Anne esta dormindo, cala a boca! – disse ela indo à sala, onde nos estávamos ela estancou ao ver Stefan sentado na poltrona com a cabeça enterrada nas mãos, aparentemente eu não fui notada por nenhum dos três.

- Quer dizer que quando viajo a trabalho, em vez de comemorar o aniversario da sua filha você vai atrás dos seus amantes e os trás pra minha casa? – a voz dele estava acida.

- Stefan, não é assim, eu te a... – ele não a deixou terminar.

- NOSSO CASAMENTO NÃO DEVIA NEM TER COMEÇADO, EU SABIA QUE VOCE ME TRAIA NUNCA TE AMEI PRA ME IMPORTAR, VOCE NÃO SO PENSA EM SI MESMA, VOCE SO ESTA COMIGO PELOS LUXOS QUE EU POSSO TE DAR, VOCE NÃO TEM RESPEITO A SUA FILHA QUE É A ÚNICA COISA QUE NOS MANTINHA JUNTOS? ACABOU KATHERINE EU CANSEI DE VOCE, CANSEI DO SEU DESCASO COM ANNE! – ele soltou tudo num fôlego só, pelo canto da sala eu vi o homem com quem ela estava sair pela porta e sair com o carro dela, provavelmente ele não voltaria.

- Stefan, por favor, me perdoa eu te amo, eu te amo tanto... – ela estava de joelhos aos pés dele e chorava.

- Você ama o meu dinheiro Katherine, nada mais. – ele disse controlado.

- Papai? O que esta acontecendo? – a voz de Anne me tirou do meu transe fui ate ela e a peguei no colo.

- Nada Anne, sua mãe e seu pai estão só conversando. – eu a disse, ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e senti-a relaxar.

- Elena a leve para o quarto, daqui a pouco eu subo! – ele disse, eu prontamente subi, não antes de pegar o olhar que Katherine enviou a mim, da escada escutei uma parte da conversa.

- Acabei de entrar de férias, pretendo viajar com a Anne hoje ainda, vamos a Disney como prometi a ela semana passada, quando voltar na segunda, não quero nada seu aqui, você entendeu? – a voz dele estava controlada.

- Stefan, não você não pode... – eu entrei no quarto de Anne e a coloquei na cama, quando virei as costa ela segurou a minha mao.

- Deita comigo... – a voz dela estava embargada pelo sono, eu levantei as cobertas e me deitei com ela, ela me abraçou, eu comecei a alisar os cabelos dela.

Sinceramente eu não entendia como Katherine fazia aquilo, ela tinha um anjo dentro de casa, a filha dela era um amor de pessoa, Stefan também pareceu ser uma boa pessoa a família do Stefan também, não conheci Bonnie, mas posso dizer que ela também é uma boa pessoa, como aquela mulher podia se queixar de alguma coisa? As minhas divagações foram interrompidas pela porta batendo e os gritos ao ver que o carro dela havia sido levado, esperei por um tempo, mas o sono começou a tomar conta afinal eu trocava o dia pela noite para poder estudar e trabalhar, logo eu estava em um sono tranqüilo.

- Eu estou bem Damon... Se você quer saber eu estou ate aliviado de me livrar dela... O grande problema é a Anne eu não sei como ela vai reagir... Ok, Ok, a não, você deu em cima da baba? ... A Bonnie vai saber disso se eu encontrar com ela... Aham, você não deu em cima dela só estava colhendo informações... – a conversa parecia estar sendo sobre mim, eu tentei permanecer imóvel, mas ao passo que eu ia despertando eu ia me lembrando dos fatos, eu presenciei a separação do casal Salvatore e acabei dormindo na mansão com Anne, Jenna devia estar pirando, e agora para terminar os irmãos Salvatore estavam discutindo, pra saber quem deus em cima de mim primeiro... O que mais poderia acontecer na minha vida? A droga de o meu telefone tocar, eu fingi despertar naquela hora e tateei a calça jeans que eu usava atrás do telefone, Stefan foi rápido em desligar o telefone com o irmão e se encostar-se ao batente da janela do quarto de Anne, com o queixo encostado no telefone, Anne ainda dormia tranquilamente.

- Alo? – eu perguntei minha voz ainda estava grogue.

- Alo? Esta é a resposta que você me da? Eu passei a noite toda ligando para o seu celular, liguei pra todos os hospitais e nada de encontrar você, eu não sei se eu tenho mais unhas ou cabelos, de tanta preocupação que eu estava! – Jenna disse aos berros.

- Jenna eu ainda quero meus ouvidos, eu acabei dormindo aqui, acabei passando a noite cuidando da criança! – eu disse exasperada.

- E porque não me avisou?

- Porque eu acabei dormindo, você sabe que eu tenho virado a noite estudando, eu trabalho e estudo Jenna, pra te ajudar! – eu disse já ficando irritada.

- Ok, me desculpa, mas eu quase tive um ataque, tudo bem? Você vem pra casa agora?

- Eu não sei mais eu te aviso ok? – eu disse resmungando.

- E bom mesmo! – ela rosnou, eu logo em seguida desliguei o telefone, fechei os olhos, mas a sensação de estar sendo observada me fez suspirar, eu não queria ser observada por aquele homem eu queria ser desejada por ele, ser dele, eu estou parecendo uma idiota o cara acabou de se separar tem uma filha pequena, se tem uma coisa que a minha tia me ensinou é o seguinte, homem separado e com filho é encrenca certa!

Ok, se bem que a encrenca compensava nesse caso, dormir com esse cara devia ser muito bom! Ok eu estou enlouquecendo eu acabei com o Matt a 3 dias, e já estou pensando em como seria ir pra cama com o homem que eu so troquei 2 palavras!

- Anne acordou depois daquela vez ontem? – ele perguntou.

- Não, ela dormiu e não acordou mais. – eu disse calmamente tentando controlar minha voz.

- Eu não queria que ela ouvisse aquilo tudo ontem. – ele disse com a voz pesarosa – Ahn, ontem vi como Anne ficou com você, pelo visto ela gosta de você eu queria saber se você poderia viajar comigo essa semana, o aniversário da Anne foi ontem e eu não comemorei com ela, prometi a ela uma viagem a Disney, mais eu não quero ir sozinho com ela. Ate porque eu não sei cuidar dela como uma mãe... – ele começou a divagar.

- Sou maior de idade posso ir sem problemas, mas não sei se seria bom eu ir com o senhor, depois daquilo ontem... – eu disse me sentando e o encarando, naquele momento ele pareceu perceber que eu tinha visto quase toda a discussão na noite passada e baixou a cabeça.

- Eu sei disso, mas eu simplesmente não sei se posso ir sozinho com ela...

- Você é pai dela, não devia se sentir tão inseguro...

- Damon me disse que Anne parece gostar de você, ela iria adorar se você fosse! – ele disse, levantando a cabeça. – Por favor. – eu encarei aqueles olhos verdes e vi que ele estava desesperado.

- Se for à questão de pagamento eu te pago bem não se preocupe, Damon me falou do seu irmão, eu posso arranjar uma enfermeira para que a sua tia possa voltar a trabalha e...

- Ok você me convenceu! – eu disse divertida com o desespero dele. – Mas a enfermeira não precisa ele já esta na fase final mais duas semanas no Maximo...

- Eu insisto, eu ate já liguei pra uma enfermeira, Vick Donovan...

- A minha tia ficaria alegre, mas se você arranjar a enfermeira pode esquecer o pagamento pela viagem, não e todo dia que me convidam pra ir a Disney pra cuidar de um anjo como Anne! – eu disse divertida.

- Como quiser! – ele abriu um sorriso, nem parecia que tinha se separado ontem, como ele disse ao irmão devia estar aliviado de se livrar dela.

- Papai?

-Meu anjo! – ele disse com um sorriso magnífico, a pegando no colo.

- Achei que só fosse chegar amanha... – disse ela rindo.

- Eu não te prometi que iria viajar a Disney com você?

- Serio? Quando? – ela perguntou alegre.

- Na verdade daqui a 3 horas você devia fazer a mala, enquanto eu preparo o café! – ele disse entusiasmado, ela fez uma pequena careta que não foi notado pelo pai, que a, pois na cama e saiu.

- Ok, ele na cozinha não vai acabar bem, vai? – eu perguntei deduzindo a cara dela.

- Eu escutei isso! – a voz dele veio das escadas.

- Não! – ela sussurrou divertida.

- Isso também!

- Você por acaso é super biônico? – eu gritei.

- Muito engraçado! – ele gritou.

- Quer ajuda com a mala? – eu perguntei me espreguiçando.

- Não se preocupe, mamãe me ensinou a fazer minha mal… Mamãe não vai com a gente não e?

- Eu acho que não…

- Desce, e faz com que o papai não queime o bacon ou os ovos!

- Sua filha me enviou em missão de paz, pra te ajudar a fazer o café… - eu disse da porta da cozinha.

- Ela sempre disse que eu cozinhava bem! – disse ele com cara de falso espanto.

- Ela não e a única, meu pai também não cozinhava, então eu e meu irmão dizíamos que ele cozinhava bem enquanto mamãe ria da nossa cara quando ele virava de costas.

- O que houve com eles?

- Morreram em um acidente de carro há cinco anos, eu estava dentro do carro disseram que foi um milagre eu ter sobrevivido…

- O acidente com a família Gilbert? Você e a sobrevivente daquele acidente? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Sim, fiquei em coma um tempo!

- Eu estagiava naquela época no hospital onde você estava! – ele disse com um sorriso triste.

- Bom, mas é passado não é? – eu disse tentando parecer alegre falar dos meus pais sempre me deixava triste.

- Temos de sair mais cedo pra você arrumar a sua mala. – ele disse enquanto se sentava no balcão e me deixava tentar salvar os ovos.

Comentarios, são bem vindos!


	2. Chapter 2

- Jenna, eu não vou dormir com ele na viagem, eu só estou acompanhando ele o ajudando a cuidar da filha! – eu disse enquanto arrumava as malas.

- Jenna, a Elena já tem 22 anos sabe distinguir o certo do errado deixa ela ir, alem do mais o medico não arranjou a enfermeira você vai poder voltar a trabalhar! – disse Jeremy enquanto brincava com o ursinho que Elena mantinha na cama desde os 11 anos.

- Mesmo assim, e se ele for um estripador ou coisa parecida? – disse ela desesperada.

- Você usa seu tempo livre como? Assistindo TV? – disse Elena espantada com o comentário exagerado de Jenna.

- Vamos Jenna! Deixa-a ir, ela tem se matado para estudar e trabalhar para ajudar! – disse Alaric que ate agora não dissera uma palavra.

- Ok, mas depois não reclame quando formos chamados paro o reconhecimento do corpo! – disse ela saindo do quarto.

- Você tem de tirar a TV do quarto Rick! – disse Elena divertida enquanto fechava a mala.

- Eu sei disso, ela quase arrancou o controle da minha mão quando ameacei mudar de canal! – disse ele saindo do quarto.

- Cuidado maninha! – disse Jeremy abraçando Elena.

- Sempre! – disse ela descendo as escadas.

A viagem foi um pouco longa, enquanto Anne se pendurava na janela do avião Stefan tentava dormir um pouco, já que na noite passada não tinha pregado o olho. Enquanto tentava dormir ele pensava no quanto sua vida havia mudado em menos de 24 horas, ele conseguiu se livrar de Katherine, conseguiu férias que não tinha a quase 2 anos e ainda a presença de Elena, enquanto tomavam café da manhã, Stefan observou Elena atentamente ela estava cuidando da sua filha ele precisava saber se realmente ela sabia como fazer isso, e aconteceu um coisa que ele não esperava ele se encontrou gargalhando com ela conversando sobre coisas sem importância alguma coisa que a muito tempo não ele não fazia sempre cheio de coisas para fazer e o mais importante para ele era que Anne foi a que mais se divertiu a tempos ele não tomava café com ela e sempre que tomava Katherine estava com eles o que deixava o clima pesado.

Quando chegaram La já passava das 5 da tarde se hospedaram no hotel e foram jantar, no Mcdonald para a alegria de Anne, acabaram ficando mais tempo do que queriam quando voltaram ao hotel Anne já dormia nos braços de Stefan, o quarto era um suíte enorme enquanto Stefan e Anne iriam ficar no mesmo quarto eu iria ficar no quarto vizinho ao deles, Elena ajudou Stefan a colocar Anne na cama. O silencio entre eles era confortável, mas o cansaço já se abatia visivelmente sobre Stefan, na noite passada ele não havia dormido e havia passado o dia todo hoje correndo de um lado para o outro a única exceção foi no avião onde ele conseguiu cochilar um pouco, ele saiu do quarto seguido por Elena que não sabia se ia dormir ou se ficava para fazer campainha ao homem que agora estava totalmente estirado no sofá.

- Eu não dormiria no sofá, sabendo que amanha você vai ter de subir em tudo quanto é brinquedo o dia todo.

- Eu sei disso, mas eu estou tão cansado que eu poderia desmaiar em qualquer lugar! – disse ele divertido. – Eu estava pensando essa viagem não vai atrapalhar você na faculdade? – perguntou ele me encarando.

- Não, na verdade eu não estava freqüentando as aulas, consegui uma espécie de licença para cuidar do meu irmão, só vou ter de ir fazer os exames semana que vem.

- Qual o curso que você faz?

- Publicidade.

- É uma boa área. – disse simplesmente.

- Você realmente deveria ir pra cama. – disse Elena da porta do quarto dela, ele abriu os olhos novamente e viu que ela tinha fechado a porta do quarto. Fez o que ela mandou, trocou de roupa e caiu na cama ao lado da filha que dormia profundamente.

O outro dia foi totalmente esgotante e divertido para os 3, eles foram a todos os brinquedos do parque, tinha uma maquina fotográfica totalmente entupida de todas as fotos que ele tinham tirado, de todos os ângulos possíveis e de todos os lugares possíveis, estavam os 3 juntos na maioria das fotos, quem passava dizia que eles eram um casal de férias com a filha pois o jeito que Elena cuidava de Anne e ria com Stefan dizia claramente "FAMILIA", foi bem divertido ver as senhoras admirarem o físico de Stefan quando este saiu todo molhado de um espécie de montanha russa que passava por uma piscina espirrando água pra todos os lados possíveis, quando entraram no quarto do hotel eles gargalhavam sem parar da queda que Stefan havia levada ao se enroscar com uma espécie de cabo, fato esse que foi fotografado avidamente por uma Elena totalmente relaxada.

- Meu Deus, se Damon ver esta foto ele vai colocar em todos os cômodos da casa Elena, por favor, apague esta foto! – dizia ele tentando pegar a câmera das mãos de Elena.

- Não, sua filha já disse que não, que coisa feia senhor Salvatore passando por cima das ordens da sua filha! – disse ela com tom de advertência como quem corrige uma criança.

- Anne, se você me deixar apagar esta foto eu te levo pro cinema assim que a gente voltar, ok? – disse ele pra ela lançando um olhar de lado para Elena. Anne olhou para o pai e para Elena e disse:

- Você esta por conta própria Elena! – disse divertida.

- Traíra, você me abandonou! – disse Elena com a cara falsa de choque e saiu correndo pelo quarto enquanto Stefan a perseguia e Anne ria. Depois de quase 10 minutos de uma perseguição intensa eles pararam mesmo assim nas horas que se seguiram a câmera não saiu da vista de Elena, por volta das 22h00min da noite Anne dormia tranquilamente enquanto Elena tomava banho e Stefan pedia comida. Quando saiu do banheiro enxugando os cabelos com a maquina pendurada no meu pulso, Elena sentou ao lado de Stefan no sofá.

- Você realmente não vai apagar a foto? – disse ele numa voz brincalhona.

- Nem sob tortura! – disse ela já se levantando, e essa foi a ultima coisa que fez sentido pro resto da noite, Stefan a segurou pelo cotovelo com um pouco mais de força fazendo com que ela caísse por cima dele, se ele não a segurasse provavelmente ela teria levado uma bela queda, os rostos estavam tão próximos que se tocavam, Stefan encarou os olhos dela intensamente e se perdeu neles, mesmo só a conhecendo por 48 horas a atração entre eles era visível e ate palpável, e nos olhos dela viu tudo o que queria ver, desejo e nada mais ele inclinou a cabeça e grudou os lábios nos de Elena num beijo casto.

Elena não sabia o que estava fazendo somente fazia era guiada pelo desejo ela entrelaçou as mãos aos cabelos dourados de Stefan enquanto as mãos deles percorriam a cintura dela, o beijo casto passou de inocente a urgente em um piscar de olhos.

Eles estavam se beijando loucamente, sem se importar com o amanha ou que Anne estava no quarto ao lado dormindo, a batalha pra ver quem tinha o controle era intensa, a camisa de Stefan já estava desabotoada quando se separaram as testas se juntaram os dois de olhos fechados sem querer estragar o momento.

Mas infelizmente alguém tinha de bater na porta, relutante Stefan se desvencilhou de Elena e foi abrir a porta, o mordomo estava com um carrinho com comida, Stefan sorriu educadamente e empurrou o carrinho para dentro do quarto, ele estava confuso com o beijo, por deus ele acabara de separar e só a conhecia a 48 horas, mas o beijo que eles compartilharam fez liberar uma parte que Stefan tinha adormecida a muito tempo, quando dormiu com Katherine estava bêbado, foi a única vez que dormiu com ela, e ela logo engravidou, mesmo estando casado só de fachada Stefan nunca tinha traído Katherine, ou seja ele não ficava ou beijava ninguém a 5 anos.

Elena pensava mesma coisa que ele, terminou com Matt recentemente e agora se agarrava com o pai da garota que era baba feito uma vadia! Onde foi parar a Elena sensata? Ela mesma tinha uma resposta para essa pergunta, pro espaço a certinha foi pro espaço no momento que ela sentiu as mãos deles em suas costas e o físico bem definido se encaixando perfeitamente com seu corpo, o desejo foi maior que a razão e ela tinha certeza que se ele chegasse perto de novo ela iria derreter em seus braços.

- E-e-eu vou chamar a Anne! – gaguejava Elena nervosa enquanto passava reto por ele.

Finja que nada aconteceu enquanto Anne estiver comendo. Essa foi a frase que se passou pela cabeça dos sois pelos próximos 20 minutos foi o tempo que Anne comeu e dormiu de novo, a menina estava exausta pulou e brincou o dia todo, quem a colocou para dormir desta vez foi Stefan enquanto Elena limpava as coisas estava tão concentrada que nem percebeu que Stefan a observava absorto em como seria bom ter ela braços deles, nua…Stefan Salvatore nunca desejou uma mulher como deseja Elena Gilbert! Enquanto ele tentava se controlar para não agarrar-lá ali mesmo, Elena travava uma batalha interna entre ir para cama e sonhar o resto da vida com o que podia ter acontecido esta noite ou se entregar ao momento. Obviamente a segunda alternativa foi a que prevaleceu.

Oi gente depois de um tempo sem postar venho aqui com a minha imensa cara de pau postar um novo capitulo, é menor que o primeiro, mas os próximos concerteza serão melhores, continuação dessa cena no próximo capitulo e provavelmente mudança da faixa etária também! E também peço desesperadamente que vocês comentem a fic senão não postarei mais os capítulos! Acho que os horários ficaram bastante confusos também, como não sei o tempo de viagem eu acabei não colocando mesmo! Acho que quem leu minhas fics inacabadas (NT:Cara de pau eu sou NE? Nunca acabei uma fic hihi) sabe que eu procuro escrever em 3ª pessoas mas sempre acabo escrevendo como se fossem personagens em alguns capítulos sem querer, então se isso acontecer e eu não notar vcs estão avisados ok? Please deixem opiniões não custa nd!


End file.
